Jesienny Bal
Jesienny Bal - Opowiadanie nawiązujące do serialu "Miraculum: Biedronka i Czarny Kot", wchodzi w skład tamtejszego fanonu. Jest kontynuacją "Nowej Tajemnicy". Opis Jesienny Bal - najważniejsze wydarzenie dla wszystkich par. Czy nic nie zepsuje romantycznego wieczoru Adrienowi i Marinette? Opowiadanie :Zbliżał się wyczekiwany przez wszystkich wieczór. Pary nie mogą się doczekać nie przespanej nocy. To już jutro. :-Dziewczyny, na pewno chcecie pójść? :-Nie może nas ominąć zabawa. :-Ale wy nikogo nie znacie... Nie macie nawet z kim tam pójść... :-Słuchaj, musimy was mieć na oku. Co jeżeli do głowy wam wejdzie coś dziwnego? :-Czy ty coś sugerujesz? :-Nie. Po prostu nie ma mowy abyśmy nie poszły. Zresztą może ktoś też będzie sam... :-Raczej nie.. :-Słuchaj. Nie wymigasz się. Ja i Cass musimy tam pójść. Jest to część naszej misji. :-Widzę, że nie zmienię waszego zdania. Ostrzegam tylko przed Chloe, ona potrafi wszystko zepsuć... :-Spokojnie damy sobie z nią radę. :-Traficie same do szkoły? Umówiłam się z Adrienem... :-Spokojnie. Nie będziemy się wam wtrącać gołąbeczki. Wiemy, że dla was to ważna noc... :-Dziękuję jeszcze raz. Za wszystko. Dziewczyny pożegnały się. :-Eli, co masz na myśli mówiąc „misja”? :-Mam wrażenie, że coś się tam stanie... Ostatnio coraz wyraźniej to czuję. Musimy tam być, aby nic nie popsuło randki Mari i Adriena. To nasza misja. :-No to wszystko rozumiem - uśmiechnęła się Cass :-Dziewczynki! :-Idziemy mamo! Zeszły na dół. W salonie czekała na nich Evelyn. :-Mam do was prośbę. Pójdźcie proszę do sklepu - mówiąc to podała Elizabeth listę zakupów - Dzisiaj na kolację przyjdzie gość. :-O… A kto przyjdzie? :-Niespodzianka - uśmiechnęła się kobieta. Koleżanki założyły kurtki i wyszły. :-Ach jak kocham tą porę roku - wzdychnęła Eli - tak kolorowo... Dotarły pod sklep. :-Dużo tego? :-Nawet nie. Myślę, że zajmie nam to góra pół godziny. :-No to zaczynajmy! Dziewczyny podzieliły listę na pół i zaczęły szukać produktów. Po dwóch kwadransach wyszły ze sklepu obładowanie torbami. :-Ciekawi mnie kto dzisiaj przychodzi – zaczęła Cass – Dawno nie kupowałyśmy tyle jedzenia! :-Mnie też. Ale nie mam bladego pojęcia kto to może być. Nasza rodzina jest daleko stąd… :-No cóż dowiemy się dzisiaj wieczorem. Dziewczyny dotarły do domu. :-Mamo już jesteśmy! :-Kupiłyście wszystko? :-Tak! … Mamo…. Dlaczego jesteś taka tajemnicza? Kto dzisiaj do nas przychodzi na kolację? :-Nie mogę powiedzieć… :-Ach. Widzę, że niczego z ciebie nie wyciągnę… Mamy Ci pomóc w gotowaniu? :-Byłabym bardzo wdzięczna…. Ale nie. :-Co?! Mamo co się z tobą dzieje? :-Zmykajcie skarbeńki na górę. Jak tu zostaniecie to nie będzie niespodzianki. :-Już idziemy…. Przyjaciółki pobiegły na górę. :-Dziwne…. Nigdy się tak nie zachowuje. Uwielbia kiedy pomagam jej gotować! :-Może to naprawdę ważny gość…. :-Ważny gość…. Nagle z rozmyśleń wyrwał ją głos dzwonka do drzwi. :-Eli chodź. Chyba przyszedł! Dziewczyny natychmiastowo znalazły się w kuchni. Właśnie Evelyn witała się z …… :-Mistrz Fu! Elizabeth pobiegła do swojego mentora. On ją przytulił. :-Mistrzu… Tak mi ciebie brakowało…. Usiedli do stołu. Staruszek zaczął opowiadać o powstaniach innych super-złoczyńców. Potem wychwalał „Patrol z Paryża”, któremu udało się powstrzymać Władcę Ciem. W końcu dziewczyna nie wytrzymała i się spytała. :-Czy wiesz może coś o Kolibrim? :-Tak. Jest to chłopak o rok starszy od was. Mieszka w Madrycie wraz ze swoją matką. Posiadał niebieskie miraculum, ale Władca Ciem mu je odebrał…. :-Dlaczego mi nie odpowiadałeś na listy? :-Jakie listy? :-Nie dostałeś ani jednego? :-Nie…. Eli i Cass spojrzały na siebie. :-Czyli ktoś inny musiał je czytać! W tym momencie Cass wyjrzała za okno. Zobaczyła uciekający cień… *** :-Panie… - powiedział zdyszany głos – On tam był… :-Ught. Co oni knują?? Wróć obserwować Maycy i GrauKaninchen. Mam wrażenie, że coś się za niedługo wydarzy… :-Tak panie… :-Czekaj! Gdzie one wysyłały te listy? :-Nie wiem panie. Listonosz od razu je zabrał… Z powrotem u bohaterów ''' :-Kto to był? :-Nie wiem… Ale już sobie poszedł. :-Na pewno wróci… :-Mistrzu, wyczuwam od niedawna złą energię… Myślisz, że mogło to być spowodowane tym? :-Tak, niestety. :-Co jeśli Władca Ciem czytał wiadomości do ciebie! Będzie wszystko wiedział! :-Hymn… Nie. Nie mógł czytać tych wiadomości. Kwami motyla nic nie wie. Czuję to. :-To dobrze… Ale powstał nowy problem! Kto zabrał listy?? :-Wysyłałaś je tam gdzie zawsze? :-Tak…. :-Zaczynam się niepokoić… No cóż. Muszę już pójść. Sprawdzę jeszcze jedno miejsce. :-Dobrze mistrzu… '''Następnego dnia :Wszyscy uczniowie nie byli skupieni na lekcjach. Odliczali najpierw godziny, potem minuty, wreszcie sekundy do ostatniego dzwonka. Wybiegli ze szkoły i zaczęli się szykować na bal. Nie inaczej zrobiła Marinette. Jak tylko dotarła do domu, zamknęła się w pokoju. Po godzinie wyglądała jak z bajki. Założyła na siebie sukienkę zaprojektowaną przez Cassidy i czarne balerinki, aby było jej wygodniej tańczyć. Rozpuściła włosy. :-Mari, wyglądasz cudownie! :-Dziękuję Tikki! Która to godzina? – dziewczyna spojrzała na zegar – O idealnie. Adrien będzie za pięć minut! Zeszła na dół, oczywiście nie zapominając o uszytej na tą specjalną okazję małej, czarnej torebki, pasującej do stroju, w której mieściła się Tikki. Na dole czekali już jej rodzice, aby ją pożegnać. Po krótkim uścisku zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Pan Dupain otworzył je. Ukazała mu się twarz uśmiechniętego chłopaka córki. Agreste wszedł do środka. Zauważył Marinette. :-Marinette… Wyglądasz dziś…. Wyglądasz dziś wspaniale – zająknął się chłopak :-Dziękuję, ty również – uśmiechnęła się panna Dupain-Cheng. Podeszła do niego. :-Pamiętaj! Masz ją odprowadzić przed północą! :-Tak proszę pana! Dziewczyna puściła ostatni uśmiech do rodziców i wraz z Adrienem wyszła z domu. Skierowali się w stronę szkoły. Powoli się ściemniało. Na ulicach Paryża panowała miłosna atmosfera. Para doszła do szkoły. Odwiesili kurtki i weszli na salę gimnastyczną. Odebrało im dech w piersiach. Całe pomieszczenie było przyozdobione na jesienne kolory. Na dachu wisiały długie serpentyny, na ścianach wisiały balony. Na końcu sali umieszczono mały stolik dla DJ-a. Z zachwytu wyrwał ich głos Alyi. :-Jesteście na reszcie! – Dziewczyna podeszła do Marinette i ją przytuliła – Chodźce do Nina... On nie może opuścić stanowiska.. Marinette i Adrien spojrzeli po sobie. Nie wiedzieli o co chodzi. W tym czasie dotarli do stolika. :-Nino! Jesteś DJ-em! – zachwycił się Agreste :-Tak, dyrek na szczęście się zgodził! – odpowiedział chłopak. Przyjaciele chwilę ze sobą rozmawiali, lecz Marinette poczuła czyjś wzrok na sobie. Przeprosiła Alyię i Nina, i wraz ze swoim chłopakiem udali się w ustronne miejsce. Nie myliła się. Zaraz potem obok nich pojawiły się dwie postacie. :-Jak się bawicie gołąbeczki? – pierwsza zapytała dziewczyna w złotej sukience. :-Pamiętajcie, że mamy na was oko – odpowiedziała druga. Zaraz potem zniknęły. :-One nigdy nie skończą mnie zadziwiać… Odpowiedział przyciszonym głosem Agreste. :-Mnie również… Zaraz potem wrócili na parkiet. :Przetańczyli całą noc. Śmiali się i bawili. O dziwo nie spotkali Chloe. Pewnie bała się upokorzenia... Po balu nie wrócili jednak do domu. Przed szkołą czekała na nich taksówka. Byli zszokowani, kiedy zawiozła ich na lotnisko. Przy małym samolocie czekały już na nich spakowane walizki. Nic nie rozumieli... Nie wiedzieli, że wyjadą już dziś! Nie powiadomili swoich rodzin! Mimo wszystko weszli na pokład. Powitał ich pilot. Zaprowadził ich na swoje miejsca i podał im list :„Drogie Gołąbeczki” :Przepraszamy, że nie powiadomiłyśmy was wcześniej. Wyszło to tak nagle. Wczoraj na kolację przyszedł do nas Mistrz Fu. Razem z nim uzgodniliśmy czas waszego wyjazdu. To było ściśle tajne. Jeszcze tego samego dnia mistrz odwiedził wasze rodziny i powiadomił o waszym wyjeździe. Adrien, twojego ojca nie było w domu, dlatego zostawiliśmy mu list. Marinette, poprosiliśmy twoich rodziców o dyskretny, ponieważ to niespodzianka. Twoi rodzice spakowali Cię i oddali mu walizkę. Ciebie natomiast Adrien, musiał spakować mistrz… Mamy nadzieję, że niczego nie schrzanił. :Pozdrawiamy gorąco Króliczek i Myszka :PS Bawcie się dobrze! :Po przeczytaniu listu para spojrzała po sobie. Na balu chyba nie doceniły nowych superbohaterek. One są naprawdę niesamowite! Pomyślały o wszystkim! Takich przyjaciół tylko ze świecą szukać…. *** :Elizabeth i Cassidy wyszyły ze szkoły. Zdążyły zauważyć tylko zderzak taksówki. A więc udało się. Ruszyły w kierunku domu. Po paru krokach Cass odwróciła się dyskretnie. Zauważyła cień za drzewem. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. A jednak udało im się. Misja Biedronki i Czarnego Kota jest bezpieczna. Nawet jeśli Władca Ciem się połapie, będzie za późno. Roztańczone dziewczyny dotarły do budynku. Po przywitaniu z Evelyn od razu pobiegły na górę. :-I jak ci się podobało Eli? :-Sama nie wiem. Był to mój pierwszy bal, więc… :-Pierwszy? :-Tak. Kiedy byłam w podróży z Mistrzem Fu nie mieliśmy czasu na bale. Musiałam pomagać superbohaterom w opresji. Zresztą nigdy nie chodziłam do szkoły. Uczyłam się w domu. Dopiero teraz dostrzegam pozytywne znaczenie szkół publicznych.. :-Czekaj! Jeżeli nie chodziłaś do szkoły, tylko uczyłaś się w domu, to znaczy, że nigdy nie byłaś w towarzystwie chłopaków… Czyli nie miałaś jeszcze chłopaka! :-Jesteś dobra w dedukcji…- odpowiedziała smutnym głosem Eli. :-Spokojnie, ja ci pomogę – uśmiechnęła się koleżanka – mam dla ciebie dobrą wiadomość. Widziałam śledzący cień. :-Ja również. Misja naszych gołąbeczków jest bezpieczna! :-Właśnie! Myślisz, że mogli już odlecieć? :-Według planu mieli wylecieć piętnaście minut temu.. - odpowiedziała zerkając na zegarek. :-Świetnie! Teraz możemy do nich zadzwonić! Dziewczyna wybrała numer Marinette, ustawiła głośno mówiący i położyła telefon na biurku. Po kilku sygnałach usłyszały dziewczęcy głos. :-Hallo? :-Mari to my! Krzyknęły jednocześnie! :-Trochę ciszej! Za chwilę ucho mi zwiędnie – zaśmiała się dziewczyna – zresztą Adrien śpi. :-Jak tam nasza niespodzianka? :-Dziewczyny! Jesteście cudowne! Uścisnęłabym was! Pomyślałyście o wszystkim! Nie wiem jak wam się odwdzięczyć! :-Mari! Przestań! Za chwilę się zarumieni… :-Ale to prawda! :-Koniec pogaduszek! Za chwilę wylecicie z Francji… :-Faktycznie… Do zobaczenia! :-Pa! Trzymajcie się! Dziewczyny się rozłączyły. :-Mam nadzieję, że uda im się.. :-Ja też… A wracając do chłopaków… :-Nie Cass, proszę. Nie lubię takich tematów – dziewczyna wyszła z pokoju. :-Eli! Przepraszam! – dziewczyna wybiegła za przyjaciółką – Naprawdę przepraszam! Znalazła koleżankę dopiero w kuchni. Siedziała przy stole pijąc herbatę. :-Elizabeth! Przepraszam… Nie wiedziałam…. :-Spokojnie, nic mi nie jest… - uśmiechnęła się smutno dziewczyna – Już jest dobrze. :-Na pewno? :-Tak :-Słuchaj, nie musimy o tym rozmawiać… :-Nie spokojnie już wszystko dobrze. Dziewczyna przytuliła Cass. :-Ja po prostu się boję… :-Rozumiem…. :-Chodźmy na górę.. Opowiem Ci coś. Tym razem dziewczyny weszły do pokoju Cass. :-A więc... Elizabeth w skrócie opowiedziała swoją smutną historię. Koleżanka pokiwała głową. :-Teraz już wszystko rozumiem... Pewnie Ci ulżyło, że się wygadałaś... Pomogę ci... :-Dziękuję, na prawdę mi ulżyło... Teraz nie zapomnę, że zawsze mogę na Ciebie polegać.. :-Ach Eli... Dziewczyny znowu się przytuliły.. :-Nasze gołąbeczki pewnie już doleciały... Madryt wcale nie jest daleko... :-Racja. Jest już późno. Zadzwonimy do nich jutro, dobrze? :-Dobrze... Dziewczyny się pożegnały i Elizabeth wróciła do swojego pokoju. :-Seraphine.. Jak się cieszę, że mam taką koleżankę.. Dobranoc! Pies jednak nie odpowiedział, bo dawno smacznie zasnęła... Ukojona widokiem śpiącej suczki Cass również się położyła... *** :Akurat kiedy Mari się rozłączyła, obudził się Adrien. :-Księżniczko... Z kim rozmawiałaś? :-Podziękowałam Eli i Cass za wszytko... :-Ach, one są niesamowite... Myślą bardziej o naszym szczęściu niż o sobie.. :-Właśnie… Jak Ci się spało kotku? :-Doskonale…. A ty co robiłaś w tym czsie biedroneczko? :-Projektowałam nowe stroję… :-P… :-Ale Ci ich nie pokażę, bo to niespodzianka – uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna. :-No dobrze… :W tym momencie w kokpitu wyszedł do nich stewardessa. :-Za godzinę będziemy lądować. :-Dziękujemy za informację! Kobieta znowu znikła za zasłoną. :-Co my będziemy robić jeszcze przez godzinę! :-Nie wiem jak ty, ale tym razem to chyba ja się położę…. – dziewczyna ziewnęła i zwinęła się w kuleczkę. Wkrótce zasnęła. Adrien upojony widokiem śpiącej ukochanej owinął ją kocem. Usiadł obok niej i zaczął rozmyślać o Madrycie. Bardzo ciekawiło go gdzie mieszka Kolibri, oraz czy to naprawdę jego kuzyn… Dziwne… Czyżby Mistrz Fu uważał jego rodzinę za „utalentowaną” do posiadania kwami? Przypomniał sobie wygląd ciotki… Nie widział jej od kilku lat. Bardzo zdziwiła się na jego telefon. Pytała się czy długo zawitają… Niestety nie mógł jej odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Nie wiedzieli kiedy odnajdą superbohatera… Jednak musieli wrócić jak najszybciej do Paryża.. Nie wiedzieli czy Cass i Eli poradzą sobie z Władcą Ciem. W czasie ich pobytu za granicę mógł urosnąć w siłę… Muszą jak najszybciej odnaleźć Kolibriego… Ale jak? W Madrycie jest pewnie tysiąc brunetów… Musi wymyślić jakieś rozwiązanie! Tymczasem byli już nad Hiszpanią. Adrien obudził Mari i zacisnął pięści. Bardzo nie lubił lądowania. Był modelem, wiele razy musiał latać samolotem, a jednak… Wolał inne środki transportu. Wylądowali. Marinette potrząsnęła chłopakiem. :-Adrien! Już jesteśmy na ziemi! :-Dobrze Biedronko, już idę…. Para zabrała swoje walizki i czekała na otwarcie drzwi. Otwierały się bardzo po woli… W końcu mogli zobaczyć lotnisko… Uderzyła ich fala ciepłego powietrza…. Kategoria:Opowiadania